(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to delivery devices and more particularly pertains to a new delivery device for enhancing reaching a cylinder at a bank drive through from a vehicle.